


Close

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diaval was absolutely flying with them in that last scene, F/M, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Kiss, First Time (Implied), Fluff, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, We just couldn't see him in the shot, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Diaval and Maleficent grow even closer. (Post scene for "Maleficent: Mistress of Evil," which means there are definite spoilers.)***NOW WITH CHAPTER 2!!!***
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 495





	1. Chapter 1

Even as Maleficent flew with the children, her heart light, a part of her was carefully tracking the raven flying at a steady pace above and slightly behind the group. Diaval had seemed eager to join the expedition to help the other dark fae settle into new homes, and she knew for a fact that her playful bird was already a favorite of all the children who’d had the privilege to meet him. The magical alarm she’d placed on him to warn her when he was in danger remained silent, though it didn’t necessarily sense things like exhaustion or discomfort.

The fact that he’d hung back their entire journey, however, might speak more loudly than her magic in this one case. She’d known him exasperated, frustrated, and in very rare cases even angry, and she’d rarely minded being the cause. They never hesitated when it came to ruffling each other’s feathers, but the idea that she’d made him quietly unhappy was somehow far more unsettling.

When they landed in the quiet valley they’d decided would be their shelter for the night, she waited behind long enough for him to land. “If we’re flying too fast or too far for you, you need to tell me.” She transformed him into a human, needing to see his expression. “I know you’re an arrogant bird, but there’s no shame in admitting that your wings are considerably smaller than ours.”

“Bite your tongue.” He shot her an amused look as he made minute adjustments to his shirt, his version of preening in human form. She couldn’t see any sign of more unpleasant emotions he might be trying to hide. “I may be smaller, but you lot have much more weight to drag around. I can outfly any of you.”

She folded her arms, watching him. “Then why were you hanging behind the entire way here?”

He faltered at that, the humor disappearing off his face. “I needed to keep you in sight,” he said quietly. His eyes slid away from hers as he continued adjusting his shirt far longer than was normal for him. “I won’t be making that mistake again.”

Maleficent went still, thinking of the night they’d both fled the disastrous dinner with Phillip’s parents. One of her last thoughts as she’d gone down was to turn him into a human, knowing he could protect himself better that way than as a raven. She _hadn’t_ let him know she’d been shot, not wanting to remind the shooter of his presence.

That, it seemed, had been a mistake.

She pressed her lips together, unexpectedly guilty. “Diaval…”

He shook his head, gathering his usual brashness back around him like a cloak. “So, the children promised me the _most_ fun flying games of ‘all time’ once we landed, and I need to be ready to steal them back from their parents so they can deliver.”

Clearly, he didn’t want to have that particular conversation any more than she did. Chest tightening with relief and something else, she decided that now was the best time to surprise him with an idea that had been building for the last few days. Flicking a whisper of power at him, she watched as graceful black raven wings emerged from his still-human back and his shirt adjusted to accommodate them. When he twisted around to look at them, clearly delighted by the addition, her own lips curved upward. “Many of the children don’t know how to speak raven yet, and I’d hate to keep you out of the ‘most fun’ flying games.”

He laughed, stretched out his wings, and shot straight up in the air. Or at least that’s what she assumed he _tried _to do, but the mechanics of flying with wings and a human body were considerably different than flying with a raven body. He veered sideways, wobbling dangerously, and Maleficent spread her wings in preparation to catch him. He landed safely on his own before she could, flustered but unharmed. “Well, that was considerably more complicated than I realized.” 

She moved towards him instinctively. “It seems you’re not the flying expert that you thought. That must be quite traumatizing for you.”

He grinned at her again, a spark of light in her chest. “I guess you’ll have to give me lessons, then.”

Before she could respond to that, the children suddenly landed around them, happily exclaiming over Diaval’s new wings. They had seen his attempt to fly, as it turned out, and were more than happy to walk him through the teaching that they themselves had so recently gone through. It was impossible not to give in to their enthusiasm.

When they excitedly dragged him away Maleficent was content to simply follow. Even if she couldn’t teach him herself, she could find a comfortable seat and watch him work his own particular magic with the young fae. Diaval was excellent with children of any species, playful and protective in equal measure. He’d been wonderful with a young Aurora, a necessary stabilizing force to counter the scattered, haphazard efforts of the three twits who’d thought they were raising her. He would be equally wonderful for these children, a safe, utterly trustworthy taste of the wider world they were venturing into.

Watching them together, she realized just how much she’d missed this. Diaval still had a strong relationship with Aurora now that she was grown, but he had a particular gift with younger children. He enjoyed it as well, his obvious happiness a beacon that warmed her even at a distance. Aurora had often been her light, but Diaval’s warmth followed her into even the darkest shadows.

The others should have pulled her away at some point, drawn her in to the preparations required to set up camp for the night. But they let her be, a steady bustling that eventually resulted in a call for dinner as light faded from the sky.

The children scattered to find their parents as Diaval returned to her, looking flushed but pleased. He sat down next to her, trying to tuck his wings behind him in a way he found comfortable, and Maleficent fought back a smile as she gestured to his feathers. “Well, you clearly had fun. I’ve never seen your wings look such a mess.”

He blinked at that, alarmed, and craned his neck trying to get a better look at the back of his wings. “That’s just shameful.” He reached back, trying to smooth them out, but he had far more wing and less reach than he did as a raven. “Stupid human arms. If I could just—”

Maleficent made an exasperated noise that came out sounding dangerously fond. “Stop that. You’ll injure both of us if you keep flailing like that.” Gesturing for him to turn his back to her, she began carefully preening his wings back to their usual level of attentive care. He’d often helped her groom her own wings in the last five years, both as a raven and a human, and it seemed as natural as breathing that she do the same for him.

He went still when he realized what she was doing, a subtle tension she could feel even in his wings, and she narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. “What? Don’t trust me to bring them up to your usual vain standards?”

“No.” His voice was quiet, full of the same gentle care he always used to explain some human social custom that had escaped her. “But I’m not sure you realize that preening seems to have a… certain implication among the dark fae.”

He inclined his head toward the other side of the fire, where she could see at least two obviously bonded pairs carefully grooming each other’s wings. The intimacy of it was obvious, even at a distance – she hadn’t been able to bear anyone but Diaval and Aurora touching her wings, after she’d gotten them back – and something in Maleficent’s chest twisted painfully.

But Diaval hadn’t pulled his wings away, which meant she wasn’t about to stop. “One of the dark fae you have your eye on?” she asked, voice attempting a casualness she didn’t feel. She’d seen more than a few of the women watching Diaval as he’d played with the children, that particular predatory look in their eye that meant they were looking for a bedpartner, but she hadn’t thought Diaval had paid attention to any of them. He never seemed to pay attention to any potential romantic partners, no matter what the species. “Afraid she’ll see me and ruin your chances for courtship?”

“Not me.” An edge of wryness slipped into his voice. “I may not look it, but I’m far too old a bird to worry about that sort of thing.”

Maleficent hesitated at that. She’d used her magic to slow Diaval’s aging for years now, making it so he’d already well outlived even the oldest representatives of his species and still seemed nearly the same age he’d been when they first met. She’d told herself it was a practical matter at first, then that she was doing it so that Aurora wouldn’t have to lose him too soon. The truth was, though, was that his current rate of aging didn’t match a human lifespan.

It matched hers.

She let out a breath, making herself resume her work. If it matched hers, it would also match the other dark fae. “That shouldn’t matter. Dark fae count age differently than ravens, and if there’s one you’re interested in then—”

“There isn’t.” He cut her off, gentle but firm. “I found my mate, and raised a fledgling with her. That’s more than enough romance for this particular raven.”

For a brief, painful moment, she thought he was saying he’d had a family and lost it before she’d found him all those years ago. But why had he never spoken of it before now, and she _knew_ he thought of Aurora as his—

Finally, the pieces connected. Everything inside Maleficent went still. “Mate?” she whispered, feeling as though she couldn’t get quite enough air into her chest.

The tension was back in every line of Diaval’s body. “A raven’s heart is a simple one.” His voice was still so careful, the resignation in it surprisingly painful to hear. “I’m at peace with the fact that you don’t feel the same way about me. I’m not asking that anything change between us.”

The sudden denial that gripped her was astonishing and terrifying in equal measure. It was true she hadn’t thought of this, mostly because she’d considered any kind of romantic love a closed and locked door for her. She hadn’t even been tempted, because no one had been worth the unbearable thought of risking that kind of intimacy again.

But Diaval… if she could trust anyone’s touch, it would be his. If she could _want_ anyone’s touch, it would be his. She just hadn’t imagined it would be a possibility.

She swallowed, feeling unspeakably young for a moment. “I need time,” she managed, her voice barely a breath.

Diaval slumped suddenly, as if she’d broken him. “If you want me to leave, I understand.” He tried to stand, staying in place only when Maleficent’s hands immediately moved to his shoulders. “Mistress, I said you don’t have to—”

Closing her eyes, Maleficent leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against the side of Diaval’s neck. She could feel his breath leave him in a rush, body going utterly still, and something deep inside Maleficent eased for the first time in a very long time. “You need to learn to listen better,” she murmured, laying her cheek against his shoulder. “I haven’t done this in an extremely long time. I am certain I’ll be very slow at it.”

He let out a shaky breath, shifting his wings to give her as much access to him as possible. “All the time I have is yours,” he managed, voice rough.

“Good.” Carefully, gently, she slid her hands down and rested them lightly against the curve of his waist. “I plan to make use of it.”

He let out a surprised, breathy chuckle at that. Then, slowly, he tilted his head sideways so it rested against hers. “I look forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Settling the Dark Fae was slow but fulfilling work. Finding parts of the kingdom, or the moors, that were close enough to their original homes. Constructing nests, at least rudimentary enough to provide secure shelter while more solid structures were built. Making certain that their new neighbors would obey their king's edict rather than side with their still "missing" queen. Ensuring they could stay in contact with Maleficent, who they still saw as their new leader.

Threaded through all of this was Diaval, bonding with the children or judging the branches used for the nests by his apparently exacting raven standards. He took the bulk of any necessary diplomatic efforts, with Borra or Maleficent herself waiting just behind should a threat be required. The Dark Fae had all taken to him almost immediately, and Maleficent had a sneaking suspicion that more than a few hearts would be broken when she took him home with her.

But they would have to bear it, because Diaval was hers. She had begun referring to him as her mate in front of the other Dark Fae, and responses usually ranged from wide-eyed shock (that someone as intimidating as her could have a mate, she was sure) to pleased acceptance. Diaval beamed each and every time she said it, which meant that she would continue to do so for the foreseeable future.

And the touches... It was a dance between them, subtle and slow though no less meaningful for it. The brush of wings, the touch of fingers, the press of shoulders... She ventured more with each passing day, small step after each small step, and he met her at each moment without ever pushing for more. She was always the one that reached first, the warmth of him slowly becoming more intoxicating than the sky underneath her wings. When she'd held his hand the first time, their fingers wrapped tightly around each other in the darkness, she'd lost her breath.

It was both exhilarating and utterly terrifying. If it had been anyone else she would have run by now, old fears screaming at her to not leave herself so open, but this was _Diaval_. This was the bird she'd agonized over releasing from his vow, years before when she'd finally gotten her wings back. When she finally did it, chin lifted to hide the fact that the idea of him leaving caused her physical pain, he’d just shaken his head with a gently pitying look and explained that she didn’t have the authority to do that. Since _he_ was the one who pledged his services, he told her, _he_ was the only one who could release himself from his vow. When she’d asked him whether he planned on doing that, he’d pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking his head and saying that no, he didn’t think he would. Neither of them had ever brought it up again.

That was the moment she’d realized that the only thing that had ever kept Diaval by her side was Diaval himself. Somehow, it had always been more than enough.

000

The truly hard work of the settlement was done, which meant it was time for celebration. For the Dark Fae that meant dancing as only winged creatures can, swirling and swooping together in the sky. Even with the sky full of fae, it was easy to pick out the couples who were dancing in pairs. They flew in counterpoint to each other, partners even though they didn’t touch at any point.

Maleficent looked over at Diaval, who watched the dancers like they were a grand show. His wings were carefully tucked behind him, the edge of them resting lightly against Maleficent’s own, but the fingers of his free hand lightly tapped against his thigh in time to the music. Her mate did so enjoy being the center of attention, but being by her side too often meant standing at the edges of things.

“You could join in the dance,” she murmured, thumb stroking back and forth lightly along the edge of his knuckle. It was rough, almost as if it kept traces of his raven talons, but somehow that only made his hands more appealing. “I believe I could resist the urge to claw out the eyes of all your admirers.”

Diaval looked over at her, lips curving. “That’s one of the things I’ve always loved about you – your amazing sense of restraint.” Then his expression softened. “No, mistress. There’s only one partner I would want to dance with, and she prefers staying on the sidelines.”

Maleficent’s throat went unexpectedly tight. “You know how ridiculous it is that you still call me that, right?”

His smile widened. “When your mate doesn’t know she’s your mate, you have to be sneaky with the pet names.” He lifted their joined hand, pressing a gentle kiss against hers. “I can expand the list if you wish, but over the years I’ve grown rather fond of it.”

Her own lips curved. “Foolish bird.” Then she sobered, reminded once again of how patient he’d had to be. “You wait so often for me, Diaval.”

Diaval’s expression turned solemn, but also heartbreakingly tender. He shifted around to face her fully, free hand lifting to gently stroke along the edge of her cheek. “I do,” he said softly. “It’s become one of the greatest joys of my life.”

The sheer sincerity in the words took root in her heart, pushing up through old stone like a flower desperate for sunlight. “More joyful now, I would hope.”

He grinned. “The only thing keeping my happiness from lifting me up all on its own is my amazing sense of dignity.” That startled a laugh out of her, and his whole face lit up. “See? With music like that in my life I’ve no need for dancing.”

It was completely absurd, the sort of poetic nonsense that she’d been so dismissive of for so many years. But from Diaval it felt like its own form of music, a new rhythm of the same song that had become such an essential part of her life. Without Diaval’s song, the silence in her life would be unbearable.

With it, she had never felt more like dancing.

Before old fears could betray her, she leaned forward and kissed him. He opened up to her instantly, giving rather than demanding, and she drank him in like a woman dying of thirst. There was a sweetness to it, like nectar on the tongue, but beneath that was a low heat that she knew could spark into a wildfire at the slightest touch.

When it did burn, she suspected it would be bright enough to rival the stars themselves.

Eventually, they broke apart. The sheer awe in his eyes made something tighten inside her, this time in anticipation rather than fear, and she leaned back in to steal another quick kiss. Only then did she stand completely, tugging him toward the other dancers.

Together, they flew as if they’d been doing it their entire lives. Later that night, where no prying eyes could see, they flew just as high.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
